


Kill

by Kashy



Category: Kuro no Kishi | Black Knight
Genre: ;), Boredom, Flashback, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Hugh never kill anyone before ? How is his reaction after his first kill ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Huhuu ^^ yeah, uhm... I don't know if I write over the right person, brcause in German he is called Huge so yeah..don't get confused ;)

Blood... There was so much blood... Only Red, just red blood... " Mommy ? Daddy ? " shouted a terrified 5 - year old. No reply. He went to his Dad. His Dad's once white shirt was now a colour between red and pink.... So much blood... He tried to shake his Dad awake, but it had no use. " Dad ! Wake up ! This isn't funny ! DAD ! " nothing. He tried to stand up, but he slipped because of the blood under his feet... So red... He crawled to his Mum. He did shake her too, called out to her. And then a weak voice said: " H - hey, sweetie. C - come here. I won't last l - long anymore " He desperatly tried to deny the meaning in these words, because even he knew what was going on. But he wanted it so desperately to deny. " You h - have to g - g - go to the a - academy. You know ? The one were you cousin i -is going to ? " he nodded. He did remember. " Good " and her breathing stopped. Her eyes were glassed over. Out of her Mouth streamed a thin line of red... More Blood.. Just so many Blood..

His Hands trembled, his Sword fell to the ground. " Blood " he whispered " so much blood " and then he himself sank to the ground, not able to stand much longer.Roddy was by his side in an instand, followed by Hazel, Oskar and Stephan. " so much Blood " he whispered, his eyes glassed over. Roddy got in his line of View, tried to shake him. " Huge ! Come on, what is it ? Come on, don't do this to me ! " he shouted, Voice full of Concern. Hazel, too, had a look of Concern written over his face and asked " what's wrong with him ? " a hint of panic in his voice. " I think, he isn't with us at this moment " said an worried Oskar, Fear evident in his voice. " HUGE !! " shouted Roddy again and slapped him. Nothing. " Let it be " said suddenly Stephan. Even in his normally cold eyes one could see traces of concern. " I think he has a Flashback " and suddenly, before Roddy could ask what he meant, Huge groaned and said after a moment " hm.. What happened ? " Roddy couldn't help the reliefed smile that escaped him. " Why am I on the ground ? " asked a confused Huge. Roddy and Oskar did immediately help to steady him, so that he could stand up. 

Roddy and Huge were in their room. And Roddy couldn't longer ignore what happened, so he straight away asked " why do you fear killing so much ? " Huge looked blankly at him, not expecting the Question. After a while he said : I don't wanna talk about it. I'm going to the library. " and with that he stood up and went in direction door. But Roddy couldn't just let him go. He slammed Huge in the door and repeated " what was going on ?!? " " I don't wanna ... " " what was it ? " " Please.. " " Tell me, what was it ??!? " " NO ! " Tears rolled down his face, and he let himself sink down the wall. He triwf to hide his head in his arms. More Tears came. Roddy, now regretting what he did, started to softly say " Hey, I.. " " No. I will tell you. " and with that Huge told Roddy everything. And, at the end, Roddy hugged Huge and whispered : I don't let anything happen to you again. Never "


End file.
